


no stone unturned

by nisakomi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Masturbation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisakomi/pseuds/nisakomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon is tired, Wonwoo and Seokmin laugh at him. Jihoon is tired, Soonyoung and Minghao laugh at him. Jihoon is tired…</p>
            </blockquote>





	no stone unturned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> note: side-pairing is open (and consenting) to polyamory.
> 
> imee,  
> i think i've composed this message a dozen times in my head but i'm trashing all those options.  
> the reason is because you made one comment last night that i want to address:  
> you're the opposite of obnoxious.  
> you're one of the most agreeable people i know. i cannot fathom someone more pleasant, mature, humorous, or generous. i strongly believe that your personality is a blessing and, as i've described in the past, a soothing oasis c: i feel so safe and happy around you!! ㅠᆺㅠ  
> it seems against the odds that we became friends, but i'm incredibly glad to have met you.  
> you have all of my love. all of it.  
> on another note, i do not think i can actually write 8 more fics with this pairing ㅠᆺㅠ i hope you will forgive me if i supplement with jungyu or seokkwan or chansol…  
>  ~~i'm sorry…for everything…~~

Other than the kid conked out on the hideous paisley couch, the only person in the lounge is Seokmin, sitting at a giant wooden table and beckoning him to take a seat with a cheerful grin. Jihoon drops his brown paper bag and backpack down, pulling out his pad of manuscript paper and econ textbook before sitting in the armless chair.

“Hi Jihoonie-hyung.” The wrinkles beside Seokmin’s eyes crease when he smiles, watching Jihoon withdraw a granny smith from the purchased bagged breakfast from the café down the street. “You look tired.”

Jihoon takes a bite from his apple, savouring the tartness, before remembering to flatten his lips in his best imitation of a smile and shrug his shoulders at Seokmin.

“He always looks tired.” A voice that sounds distinctly like it belongs to someone Jihoon knows emanates from the direction of Seokmin’s crotch, and he pushes his chair back to look under the table and see Wonwoo holding a novel about two centimetres from his face, head resting on Seokmin’s thigh, that smug, near-sighted bastard.

“There’s two of you. Why are there two of you. It’s too early to be dealing with more than one person right now.”

“It’s nearly noon,” Seokmin says, “which is late enough for weekend mimosas.”

“Exactly. Too early.” Jihoon emphasizes his point by falling face-first into the pages on the table. “As if you’re classy enough for anything but beer anyway,” he says, nose pressed into the crease of the textbook, voice muffled by the glossy pages.

Seokmin sniffs. “I might’ve acquired the taste for fruity liquor. I don’t think Minghao knows what orange juice tastes like without vodka.”

Jihoon peels his forehead off the textbook and rests on his chin, still chomping away at the green apple. “Your roommate knocks back screwdrivers for breakfast? That’s my kind of roommate.”

“He’s really not,” Seokmin says with a shake of his head. “He’s really touchy-feely and cuddly. You’d end up screaming your head off just from being in the same room as him, and I feel like if his boyfriend were also in that room you would commit mass murder.”

Jihoon raises an eyebrow. He doesn’t carry his anger _that_ close to the surface. “Why?”

“They’re really…”

“Intertwined,” Wonwoo provides, flipping the page of his book. “They’re like that in my room too.”

Jihoon cringes but shrugs. “It could be worse. I’m not…allergic to public displays of affection I just think they’re unnecessary and—”

“Spare me. I’ve heard this spiel enough to recite it in my sleep, Lee Jihoon, and that’s brain space I could be using to memorize Shakespeare, you asshole.” Wonwoo closes his book and bangs it against the edge of the table, jolting Jihoon’s jaw.

With a roll of his eyes, Jihoon sits up and tosses an apple seed in the direction of Wonwoo’s head, still hidden by the tabletop. It lands on Seokmin’s green polo. “Whatever. My point is that it could be worse. Instead of being an alcoholic, your roommate could be the type who masturbates while you’re in the room with him.”

“That’s an awfully specific non-sequitur.” Wonwoo reaches up to pluck the seed off the fabric and throws it back in Jihoon’s direction. Since his arm is blocked by the edge of the table, it misses its mark entirely and skitters off the corner on the other side. “Are you speaking from experience or something?”

Jihoon scowls instead of agreeing. “Last night my new roommate fucking jacked off while I was in the room with him and now I’m convinced I have the worst roommate luck of the entire campus.”

Seokmin puts down his mechanical pencil and angles both sharply pointed eyebrows up in question, eyes spread wide. “And? What were you doing? Just watching him?”

“No! That’s gross, Lee Seokmin. I was sitting at my desk reading with my headphones on but not actually connected to anything and then all of a sudden…” Jihoon mimes something with the snap of a wrist and does his best to imitate the sound of skin on skin with his mouth, leading to Wonwoo rolling over and banging his head into the table with his laughter.

“Holy shit, of all the things…” Wonwoo wheezes, trailing off, unable to finish his sentence. Jihoon stares studiously at his notes, trying to ignore Wonwoo’s ugly scrunched up mug and loud snorting. “Damn,” Wonwoo continues, once he’s regained his breath. “If it were anyone else I’d ask if you were joking…but this is just hilarious instead.” He starts guffawing again, clapping his hands together with an embarrassingly loud echo. Jihoon shoots a look at the sofa sleeper, who simply snores.

“That’s…weird.” Seokmin flashes Jihoon a consoling look. “Although, I mean, obviously he didn’t think you would hear if you had your headphones on. What did you do afterward, join him?” He wiggles his eyebrows, kind expression turning mischievous.

“No! Lee! Seok! Min! I blasted my music over that until he went to the bathroom but I literally couldn’t sleep because when I closed my eyes his snoring turned into like,” Jihoon shudders, fists clenching and unclenching at the shiver going down his spine, “the way he sounded when he was wanking…all breathy? And shit.” Jihoon’s hands go to his face and he rubs his cheeks, stretching them down with his frown. “Fuck, I’m traumatized, we have a trauma center on campus right? Where the fuck is it? I’m going right now.”

Wonwoo, still struggling to stop his bursts of giggles, grabs onto the edge of the table for support. “Why’d you have your headphones on if you weren’t listening to music anyway? Oh my god, Jihoon, this is the best story I’ve ever heard, why do all the amazingly horrific stories always happen to you?”

“Someone up there hates me,” Jihoon grumbles. He stabs the apple stem into the textbook page, leaving a smudge of brown across the page. Grimacing, he flicks the twig over the edge of the table, and Wonwoo doesn’t notice because he’s _still_ laughing. “He’s a noisy asshole, but he doesn’t try to chat if I’m pretending to listen to music so I’ve been walking around with my headphones permanently glued to my ears in order to not have to talk to him.”

“That’s mean. I feel like the masturbating is like karmic for you being a dick,” Seokmin reasons. “Besides, everyone’s jacked off in questionable places. You probably just stress him out so much that he needed release.”

“Haha! Release!” Wonwoo loses his shit again.

Jihoon groans into his hands. “You’re both so fucking useless. I can’t believe I even told you that happened.”

“Were you expecting advice or something?” Seokmin shrugs. “If you want my advice…maybe next time you should just join him? Normalize the experience or something.”

“No, oh my god Seokmin, why are you so gross?”

“Uh, it’s no big deal! My roommate literally had sex with his boyfriend in the same room as me, jacking off is nothing. That’s small college spaces for you isn’t it?”

“What?!” Wonwoo’s eyes bug out. “I’m literally never letting Minghao into our room ever again, how, what, what the fuck?”

“I don’t know, like, they were cuddling, and then the next thing I knew there was only one of them poking out of the covers, and then I looked back again and Soonyoung-hyung was doing his weird guilty giggling thing while Minghao tried not to look like a smitten deer pretending to hit him. I just live with the knowledge that they exchange blowjobs while I’m in the room.”

“You just…live…with it…” Jihoon deadpans, blinking very slowly.

“I’m not going to call them out on it! The last time I did that they asked if I wanted to join.”

Wonwoo sits up, and dusts himself off.

“Are you leaving?” Seokmin asks, blinking owlishly.

“No, I just don’t want to be near your dick if your dick’s been around Soonyoung’s mouth. I room with him; I know what a mess he is.” Wonwoo makes a disgusted face and adjusts his hair.

“I didn’t say I agreed! That’s just what they ask everyone, okay? Mingyu’s been subjected to that suggestion too.”

“Yeah, I think Soonyoung’s mentioned it to me too although he changed subject pretty quickly when I repeated his question back to him…But why was your advice for me to join in?” Jihoon demands.

“Heh.” Seokmin cracks a wide grin. “You get so offended at the slightest teasing, hyung.”

“Hang on,” Wonwoo interjects. “How come they’ve never asked _me_? I’m hotter than all of you combined, wouldn’t I be the more desirable third party?”

“Aren’t you straight?”

“Don’t you have a girlfriend?”

“I mean, if they’re open to threesomes, how is a foursome that different?” Wonwoo asks shrilly.

“Um,” Seokmin peers at him sideways, “would your girlfriend agree? I feel like that’s something you would negotiate at the beginning of a relationship or when you’ve been together for a while. How are you gonna spring ‘hey wanna fuck me, my best friend, and my best friend’s boyfriend at the same time?’ on her? While she’s giving you the succ?”

Wonwoo rests his chin in his hands, lips quirked upward. “I bet she’d be as into it as Hoon-ah’s into the idea of mutual masturbation with his roommate. Admit it, you couldn’t sleep because the ‘breathiness’ turned you on.”

“That’s disgusting. I knew it was too early to deal with two of you.”

 

 

 

 

“So I have this friend right?” Wonwoo shoves two fries into his mouth and washes them down with sip of cola. If it were anyone else, he’d get a jibe about him having friends but in this case that’s _his_ joke. “Lee Jihoon, music and business admin double major, about yea high, that’s not important, anyway.” He waves his hand dismissively, flinging one of the sesame seeds from his burger bun clinging to his fingertips out past the edge of the table. “We’re what, a month back into class? And his roommate’s already masturbated in front of him.”

“Oh,” Junhui’s face quickly contorts into a disappointed expression before returning to its regular state, albeit with a strong flush. “He noticed?”

“I know, it’s w—wait. What.” Wonwoo drops his burger back into the wrapper, and it topples a little, meat, vegetables, and top bun tilting over the bottom.

“Err…I’m rooming with Jihoon?”

Wonwoo gapes, opening and closing his mouth speechlessly for a solid few seconds. “A-and what? And you wanked while he was in the room?! Wow, okay, I’m moving tables, that’s fucking gross, Junhui, even for you.”

“He was turned around and had his headphones on!” Junhui protests quickly, putting his hand on Wonwoo’s tray. “I didn’t think he’d notice! I literally hadn’t had time in a week, you literally start acting like a whiny ass when you haven’t gotten laid in a few days, okay?”

“I d—” Wonwoo concedes, “Okay, yeah, but I don’t do it in front of other people?”

Junhui steals a french fry haughtily. “You forget that you told me about the time you two fucked in the stacks.”

“No I didn’t,” Wonwoo retorts quickly, stealing another fry back in retaliation. “I would not have told you that, when did I tell you that?”

“You had a lot of tsipouro that night.” Junhui grins, and there’s a piece of lettuce stuck in between his teeth that Wonwoo unkindly does not tell him about. “You said it pretty loudly too. I wouldn’t be surprised if the people sitting around never return to the library to be honest.”

Wonwoo flares his nostrils, silently planning out ways to steal Junhui’s econ homework and stick his own name on it the next day. “How the hell did you turn this into an embarrassing moment for me? This was about your poor life choices, not mine.”

“To be honest I’m deflecting so I don’t have to think about the fact that I unwittingly jacked off in front of a cute dude,” Junhui confesses.

“You think he’s cute?”

Junhui scrunches his nose and glares, putting his food down. “I’m going to have to go back tonight and pretend I don’t know that he knows, aren’t I? Or it’ll be really awkward, won’t it?”

“I mean. It’s already kind of awkward to be honest. Are you gonna finish that?”

Junhui tosses a fry at Wonwoo’s head and pushes the rest of his tray forward. “So I’m not gross when I’m a source of free food?”

Wonwoo is unapologetic. “Obviously.”

“Don’t know why I asked that one. Better question: does he hate me?”

“Mm...” Wonwoo voices around a mouthful of food, before swallowing mostly un-chewed hamburger meat. “But I don’t think it’s the jacking off thing. That’s just made you his greatest source of insomnia because he dreams about you moaning, but like, he had his earphones in because he thinks you talk too much.”

“Oh.” Junhui adopts the face of a kicked puppy. “Oh. I just wanted to get to know him! I gave up eventually when he stuck his headphones on but admittedly he only ever gave one word answers. I thought he was just taciturn not…annoyed.”

“The answer’s closer to both. But don’t worry he’s like that to everyone.” Wonwoo narrows his eyes, halfway between the squint he does when he can’t see the blackboard at the front of a classroom and the look he gives Mingyu when he tries to get Wonwoo to do his homework for him. “How into him are you anyway?”

“Do you want me to tell you exactly how depraved I am?” Junhui asks, disbelieving.

“No, god no, I just, I dunno, want to know how much ice cream I’m going to have to buy.”

“Ouch.”

“Chin up, I did say that your sex noises keep him up at night, didn’t I?”

 

 

 

 

“Hyung, did you hear about Jihoon-hyung’s roommate jerking off while he was in the room?” Seokmin asks, rolling off Minghao’s bed so Soonyoung can take his place.

Minghao looks up at Seokmin’s absence to smile fondly at the figure in the open doorway who tosses his bag by the pile of shoes in the hallway and toes off his sneakers before hopping up onto the springy mattress and wrapping his arms around Minghao’s shoulders. Seokmin’s had enough experience to look away for the entire exchange because honestly? The cuteness makes him gag. Minghao’s normally cold as fuck and even if Soonyoung-hyung’s usually soft, he’s not sickening except with Seokmin’s roommate.

“Hyung,” he whines, “did you even hear what I said? Jihoon-hyung’s roommate? Jerking off in the same room as him? Ring a bell?”

Soonyoung plants a smooch on Minghao’s cheek and pats the back of his head before turning to Seokmin. “No, I hadn’t heard. Hey,” he nudges Minghao’s shoulder. “Think he’d be down to join us for fun?”

“Jihoon-hyung?” Seokmin asks, aghast.

“No, stupid. His roommate.”

Minghao frowns. “I know his roommate. Junhui’s supposed to be my CSC mentee and it’d be weird with him. Pass. Let’s choose someone else, please.”

“You say that like we didn’t meet when I was your orientation leader,” Soonyoung teases.

“Wait, Junhui? Junhui’s Jihoon’s roommate? Shit. Holy fuck. Are you serious?”

Minghao’s mouth remains downturned. “To be honest, I’m not that surprised he’d do something like that. It sounds like him, he’s kind of a weird guy, and he has like an unhealthy lack of understanding for social norms.” He digs a pointy elbow into Soonyoung’s ribs. “If you’re gloating about the fact that you took advantage of my youthful innocence while I was still a wide-eyed freshman…”

Soonyoung taps a finger against the tip of Minghao’s nose, smiling predatorily. “If you think you’ve had an innocent moment in your life, you’re less smart than I thought you were, little Hao Hao.”

“Rude.” Minghao purses his lips and gives Soonyoung a look, before biting down on his finger and turning away with an exaggerated harrumph.

“How did Jihoon react anyway?” Soonyoung asks, cooing at Minghao’s pout. “Junhui’s got balls if he can do pull off something like that, but I guess he’s hot, and hot people can get away with a lot of shit. Damn, does Jihoon think Junhui’s hot?”

“Wonwoo-hyung thinks he does, but it’s Lee Jihoon, what do any of us know about him? Apparently it happened because Jihoon was pretending to listen to music but wasn’t actually so he turned his music on and pretended it wasn’t happening.”

“Oh, that’s boring. I thought he joined in or something, you know, like what a normal hormonal young man would.”

“No offense, but I don’t think you count as a normal person. Okay, yes offense. Very offense.” Seokmin spins in his desk chair. “But, to be fair, I also thought he might as well join in. Nothing like a little mutual masturbation to really bond roommates.”

“Oooh, does that mean you’re down for a threesome with us?” Minghao asks brightly.

“It absolutely does not mean that,” Seokmin explains emphatically. He stops spinning and looks carefully between the two of them. “Should I be concerned that you’re both so enthusiastic about this idea? I kind of understand why Jihoon-hyung’s losing sleep now.”

 

 

 

 

Jihoon lies on the hideous paisley sofa in the hall lounge, a thin fall pull-up jacket covering him, and both couch cushions tucked under his head. Something about the wood panelling in the room, the ancient un-cleaned sofa itself, and the dusty old oil paintings of rich dead white men hanging on the walls leaves a musky scent in his nostrils, but he’s fallen asleep despite how grime-covered everything is, too exhausted to care.

Too soon, there’s a tickle under his nose, and he wakes to see Seokmin waving a tissue over his mouth while Wonwoo holds his phone out, ready to capture everything on video to post on social networking. Jihoon doesn’t give him the benefit of the views, reaching a hand out to cover the camera before yelling, “Seokmin, you fucking shithead, I was sleeping, god damn!”

Wonwoo tsks. “It’s not going to have the same effect if it’s only you screaming. Everyone’s heard you yelling at someone before. You were supposed to sneeze and attack the tissue for waking you up.”

“You really tried that on me.” Jihoon blinks, smiling sweetly. “You two really thought that if you filmed yourselves waking me up that first, I would fall for your mediocre pranks, and second, if you succeeded, for some reason, I _wouldn’t_ smash your phone into pieces and stomp on the memory card? Now does that really sound like me?”

“I hope Junhui breaks your heart, you ugly carbuncle,” Wonwoo says, turning away faux sadly.

“How do you know his name?” Jihoon asks suspiciously. “Have you two been stalking him or something? Does that mean you were stalking me too?”

“No, does it look like anyone on campus has enough time on their hands to follow people around?” Wonwoo scoffs. “I’m friends with him.”

“Oh dear.” Jihoon gives him a pitying look. “Wonwoo-ya, I know you’re a bit of a lonely loser, but surely things haven’t gotten so bad that you’re befriending wankers. Look, I’m sure we can find you some real friends if you don’t have any, or you can just make up imaginary ones and talk about them as if they’re real when people ask you.”

Wonwoo decides then and there that he’s keeping Junhui and tossing Jihoon away. Junhui’s not even too kind to make jokes about him being friendless, it’s more like he’s too dumb, but that’s still better than Jihoon being acerbic at every turn. “At least he’s not an asshole who acts like they’re listening to music just so they don’t have to talk to people.”

“You know what? It makes sense that you two are friends. One of you touches his dick in front of people who don’t want to know, the other likes to put his dick in other people’s business who don’t want to share.”

Seokmin rolls his eyes. “You want us prodding into your business, Jihoonie-hyung. Otherwise there’d be no one to ask why you look like the road-kill always present between the cathedral and hospital, that is to say, dead as fuck.”

“Come to think of it, you do look three weeks tired instead of three days tired today. What’s up with that?”

“You know I was literally sleeping to not be and look tired before you woke me up right?” Jihoon stares at each of them in turn.

“Too late! You’re awake now so you might as well tell us what’s happened now.”

“Apparently the roommate’s figured out to wank in private now or something but he bolted the door shut while I was out last night and fell asleep before opening it to let me in.”

“You were out last night?” Wonwoo asks with surprise.

“I was studying, don’t be ridiculous.”

Seokmin looks perplexed, and leans back on his heels. “Couldn’t you just have gotten an RA to open the doors for you? Or slept on the couches in your suite?”

Wonwoo takes one look at Jihoon’s glaring face and bursts into laughter. “When have you ever seen Lee Jihoon ask for help with anything? Did you come down here and sleep in the common room all night? Do you like, not have his number to call him and wake him up? I can’t believe that this story just gets better and better, your face is priceless right now, Hoon-ah.”

“Your face is going to be caved in from my fist if you don’t shut up soon,” Jihoon mumbles, pulling his jacket over his head and muffling his words. “I don’t understand why he has to jack off so often. It’s like, every time he does he ruins my life a little bit more.”

“He’s a single guy who wants to be sexually active. He probably finds you hot so there’s fantasy material for him to work with. Put all the puzzle pieces together and voila, a wanker.”

“Hm, I think he called Jihoon cute when I talked to him.”

“You don’t jack off to dudes you only find ‘cute’,” Seokmin says sagely.

“Okay,” Jihoon says, “but I don’t want him to jack off at all.”

Wonwoo shrugs, lazily masking his blossoming smile with a wide-eyed look. “Oh that’s easy. Draw the Skyrim logo on his dick and he won’t beat it for _years_. Maybe never at all.”

Jihoon’s brain whirrs. “How the hell would you be able to draw the Skyrim logo on anyone without them waking up, much less their penis? That thing includes a whole dragon – I can’t draw a dragon! Are you crazy?”

“See, I like how you focused on the practical components of drawing the Skyrim logo rather than the fact that you’d have to get up close and personal with someone else’s dick. I feel like this is confirmation I should tell Junhui to ask you out because there’s a high chance of you saying yes.”

Jihoon splutters, face the bright red of a honeycrisp apple, from being suffocated by his coat and _not_ because of his thoughts about Junhui’s (big! (he’s seen it by accident when he was coming out of the shower and it’s fucking huge!)) dick.

“I can’t believe you find masturbation endearing,” Seokmin sing-songs.

 

 

 

 

“I’m so so sorry. Really, I swear I didn’t do it on purpose or anything, I just fell asleep, I’m really sorry, it won’t happen again,” Junhui says, all in a rush, holding out a trenta dark roast to Jihoon with his head bowed and a miserable expression on his face.

He takes a long sip, studying Junhui over the rim of his drink but eyes darting down into the liquid when Junhui finally looks up. Starbucks coffee is expensive, and Jihoon can appreciate grand gestures done right.

“I mean, I totally get it if you hate me and want to swap rooms or need me to take the academic punishment for something if you missed work because you couldn’t get in. Like, I also hope we can somehow work around our differences, but I absolutely, one hundred percent understand if you never want to talk to me again, although I’d be sad because you’re super great at all of your classes even though you’re doing two completely unrelated majors on top of the core program and I find it fiercely attractive that you work so hard at it but it’s well within your rights to request a roommate trade, or if they don’t grant one I can just move out, it’s fine I—”

Beyond exasperated, Jihoon sets down the giant cup of coffee and smacks the palms of his hands on either side of Junhui’s face, yanking him down to pull him into a kiss.

“Is that really the only way to shut you up?” Jihoon asks mildly after they break apart. “Don’t answer that, it was a rhetorical question and I’m really enjoying the silence right now.”

Junhui’s mouth hangs open, and Jihoon kisses it again, this time with tongue. Each hand firmly grasping Junhui’s hips, Jihoon guides them until Junhui’s backed up against the edge of a mattress, and pokes a finger right into Junhui’s sternum until he’s seated instead of standing and Jihoon can straddle his lap, weight balanced on his shins to be taller than Junhui, for once. His hands move up lightly toned arms to broad shoulders and then to high cheekbones.

“You taste good,” Junhui blabs.

“I taste like coffee breath.”

Junhui nods aggressively, as if his life depends on it. “Good.” He swallows, turning away from Jihoon. “Can I buy you dinner? I’ll pay! Even for drinks. I feel bad about locking you out of your own room and I feel like that’s something I should do before…uh…”

“Where are you going to buy drinks? You’ve already bought me coffee, wasn’t that your apology?”

“The Greek place doesn’t card anyone! I swear, they’ll serve ouzo and won’t even ask you what year you were born,” Junhui says, sounding strangled.

“That only works if you don’t look sixteen the way I do.”

“Please don’t say that,” Junhui pleads, still pained. “I am really attracted to you in a way that I am definitely not attracted to sixteen-year-olds. And I just mean, I don’t even have your phone number?”

“You can get it from me tomorrow,” Jihoon says distractedly, starting to unzip Junhui’s jeans. “Junhui. Buddy. Roommate. You’re really hot, but the appeal sort of goes when you chatter. I’m going to hold your dick now, is that okay?”

Junhui starts his very aggressive head nodding again, and Jihoon feels a crick in his own neck in sympathy. “Good. Now I want you to limit your vocabulary to, ‘Jihoon’, ‘fuck’, or ‘harder’. Got it?”

“Fuuuck,” Junhui assents semi-coherently.

“Very good.”

“Am I allowed ‘faster’ or is it strictly restricted to ‘harder’?” Junhui asks, breathing heavily into Jihoon’s chest.

Jihoon’s hand stills. “Being a smart ass begets blue balls.”

Junhui moans, all breathy and low, and Jihoon can feel his cock twitch in response to the source of his nightly hard-ons, the center of all his recent fantasies. Jihoon inhales sharply and runs his thumb over the head of Junhui’s dick. “On the other hand, nonsense words will be highly rewarded.”

 

 

 

 

They show up to econ ten minutes late, sprinting into the room together. Junhui’s hair sticks up in weird places and there’s a slew of purple bruises running from the corner of one sharp jaw down his neck and disappearing into the collar of his cotton t-shirt. Jihoon’s not as rumpled, but he definitely looks tired. More tired than usual.

“I know what you did last night,” Wonwoo hisses after they take the two saved seats beside him. “ _I know what both of you did last night_.”

Jihoon leans over and drops his textbook on Wonwoo’s crotch in confirmation.

**Author's Note:**

> this entire fic was a skyrim joke set on a college campus i can't believe—


End file.
